Too Far
by InternetRasberries
Summary: When Piper and Phoebe die Paige has to figure out how to bring them back but when she comes up with a spell to send he back in time what will she do when shes gone back too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! BTW Prue is 20, Piper is 18, Phoebe is 16, Paige is 27 and if I bring her in the story from the past she's 15, and Grams is old..**

**I don't own Charmed.**

I sat at the table up in the attic continuity looking through the Book of Shadows, hoping that there was something I missed; something that could bring them back.

"A little help!" I yelled at the ceiling praying that Phoebe or Piper would help me try and bring them back. The pages of the book started turning until they stopped on a spell/potion that we created, _To Bring You To A Lost Witch _as soon as I read the words the pages started to turn again until they stopped on the spell that takes you to the past. I sat there thinking, why would they give me two different spells and a potion? I sat there for over an hour before I finally got it. They want me to combined the two spells so it would bring me to them in the past!

About 20 minute after my epiphany the potion was ready and I had successfully combined the two spells with no second thoughts I read the spell. **(I'm no good at rhyming so make something up if you want.)**

I disappeared in bright white lights and them reappeared in the attic once again. Before I could started yelling at the fact that the damn spell didn't work I could hear sisterly arguing from downstairs. Oh my god! Piper Phoebe! I ran down stairs as fast as I could shouting, "Piper! Phoebe!" when I jumped off the last step I found a VERY young looking Piper and another young women with raven black hair and icy blue eyes, the both looked no older than 20.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house," The other girl said coldly and I finally recognized her; I don't know why it didn't hit me sooner. It was Prue.

"Oh my god, Prue," I blurted without thinking.

"Grams!" Prue yelled running away from me and dragging Piper with her. Grams? If Grams was still here that meant that they didn't know about magic! Shit! But before I could finish mentally yelling at myself Grams came running in; when she saw me her hands went up.

"Wait Grams don't!" I shouted just a little too late and she sent me flying towards the stairs. Just before I went crashing through the railing I orbed away right behind Grams. Prue and Piper stood there to stunned to speak.

"Is this another attempt from the Elders to get me to give them their powers early?" Grams spat, automatically assuming I was a whitelighter.

"No can we all just go into the conservatory and I'll explain everything," I said calmly.

"No we will not go into the conservatory; you can explain everything right now." Grams said stubbornly.

"Grams what the hell just happened," Prue finally spoke up.

"Not now dear I will explain everything later but first I want to know who she is," Grams answered and pointed at me.

"Does Paige Mathews ring any bells?" I asked. Grams skin went at least 5 shades paler that usual, "I see it does," I finished smirking.

"But you should be around 15 right now," she stated.

"Ya there's a Paige Mathews that 15 right now but I'm not her, well in a sense I am but also not… you get my point," I said then started to explain, "I'm from 2003 and I came back to save Phoebe and Piper but I guess I wasn't that specific when I thought about my sisters and it took me back a little farther than I bargained for."

"Did you just say sisters?" Pipers asked quietly. I looked at Piper. It was so weird seeing my big sister younger than me, she looked so innocent, the Piper I knew never looked this innocent; more like 'I'm ether going to cook an amazing dinner or kick your ass'.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs," Grams said quickly.

"No I want to know what she talking about," Prue said stubbornly.

"Fine well I'm Paige and uh I'm your baby sister, well half sister," I said nervously which I shouldn't be considering I was at least 7 years older than them.

"what!" the both yelled at me and Grams.

**I know it was kinda a crappy ending but I'm tired. Sorry it's short!**

**So review and tell me what you think! And if you've read my other stories sorry for not updating but I'm blocked but I will update soon!**

**Thanks**

**-k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is way longer than the last one.**

**I don't own Chamred…..yet.**

"What!" Prue and Piper yelled at me and Grams.

I turned to Grams, "I don't suppose that your dead and they do know about their powers?"

"Dead? Why the hell would Grams be dead? And what's this whole thing about powers and the fact that you're our baby sister?" Prue asked. Funny, usually it would be Piper that asked that. Okay I could probably answer these. I'm just glad they didn't notice my slip up when I saw Prue.

"Why did you freak out when you saw Prue?" Piper asked. Damit why did she have to be so observant.

Grams finally answered me, "No obviously I'm not dead and I still don't know if I can trust you; what if your just a demon disguise as Paige because I don't even know what Paige would look like at….."

"27," I answered, kinda annoyed that Grams didn't trust me. But then again should I expect anything different, "I could prove it to you if you want, by using my powers."

"Okay go right ahead," she said, well more like demanded.

"Umm," I looked around and saw a vase full of flowers, "Vase!" I called. Nothing. What the hell? I can orb but I can't tele-orb. "Are the other Paige's powers bound too?"

Grams threw up her hand and held me against the wall.

"Damit Grams! If her powers are bound in this time period then so are mine!" I yelled but she still didn't let me down.

"Then how can you orb?" she asked, "I bet your just another whitelighter that's trying to get me to constitute the Charmed Ones early."

"I am a Charmed One! And I could always orb, that's what saved me from the car crash that killed my parents; or well I guess here it would be the crash that will kill my parents."

"You can't be a Charmed One. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are the Charmed Ones and there are only three. The only way you could become a Charmed One would be if one of them died." Grams said matter-of-factly. I looked down and said nothing as I felt my feet touch the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Prue yelled. I almost forgot that they were still here. I looked over to where they were standing; Prue looked extremely pissed and confused and Piper just looked confused. Poor big naive sisters.

"Grams I'm going to go find Phoebe and well me how about you explain this to them."

"I can't properly explain if I don't know why you're here," Grams stated difficultly.

"I'll explain more when I get back," I said and orbed away without another word. I found myself standing in my old bedroom and saw my young self sitting on my bed smoking.

"You know smoking kills," I said to young me.

Young Paige looked up, "Holly shit who the hell are you?" She asked while trying to make her way to the door.

"Don't, just let me explain," I said. Young Paige turned to me so I continued. "I'm you from the future."

"Yeah okay and I'm James Bond. How about you stay her while I go and call he cops and tell them that there is a crazy drunk in my room."

"Our first crush was Jason Marks," I said. She turned back to look at me so I continued, "Right now you off and on with Glen, our best friend since we were 5 and trust me it will continue."

"What happened at my 8th grade graduation?" she asked.

"Our graduation." I stated, "And, we got up to sing in front of the would auditorium and nothing came out so we ran off stage and haven't sung in front of people since."

"Okay I believe you but how the hell is this possible?" she asked.

"I'll explain just trust me and give me your hand," I said. She cautiously grabbed my hand and we orbed to the only place I could think of that Phoebe would be at 11 o'clock in the morning, Baker High. We got there in an average of five seconds unfortunately we were in a janitor's closet.

"Where the hell are we?" Little Paige asked.

"The janitors closet of Baker High," o Said.

"Why?"

"We have to get Phoebe then I will explain everything. Don't freak out okay," I didn't let her respond before I glamoured myself to look like Prue, "Come on and play along." We walked out of the closet and to the office. Luckily for us there were signs everywhere because I guess people in the 80's couldn't get anywhere without them. There was a women sitting at the front desk talking on the phone. Little Paige and I stood there for about five minutes before the lady looked up.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and I'm here to get my sister Phoebe Halliwell out of school for the rest of the day," I said sweetly.

"Okay, may I ask why?"

"Family emergency," I explained, praying that she would stop asking questions.

"Okay wait a few minutes and she will be down." I grabbed little Paige and we sat down in the very uncomfortable chairs. After about 7 minutes a girl that resembled Phoebe walked through the door except she was wearing clothes that the Phoebe I know would never wear, well except for the top; she had on a very short black skirt, a leather jacket, and a black tube top that could be allowed here.

"Phoebe?" I questioned just to make sure.

"No Prue its Piper," Phoebe said, "Now why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just come on," I said and grabbed her arm and Little Paige followed.

"Who the hell is that?" Phoebe asked.

"I should be asking the same thing," Little Paige retorted.

"Both of you just shut up okay; I'll explain everything when we get back to the manor," I said.

"Bitchy much," Phoebe mumbled. I ignored her comment and grabbed each one of their shoulders and before ether one could protest we all disappeared in a column of blue and white lights/orbs. We rematerialized in the sun room of the manor and by this point everyone was freaked. Especially Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. I think it had something to do with there being two Prues'.

"Okay I seriously want to know what the hell is going on," Phoebe said and stared to back away from me and Prue.

"Oh sorry I still look like Prue don't I?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Paige dear stop scaring the girls," Grams said and little Paige looked at her like she was crazy until she caught on that Grams was talking to me not her. I smiled and waved my hand in front of my face and took the glamour so I once again looked like myself.

"Sorry I figured that Prue would be able to get her out of school and look it worked," I said and pointed at Phoebe who still looked scared but was now next to Prue and Piper, "Oh and I brought little me." I motioned to Little Paige who was stand very close to me.

"Okay I explained the basics to Prue and Piper but I think you should take it from here," Grams said a little unsure of her dision.

I kept my smart ass remark about her finally letting me do something on my own and began my story, "Two weeks ago Piper, Phoebe, and I were in a car accident on our way home from Pipers club," I kinda choked up while explaining but continued, "Piper was asleep in the back because she wasn't feeling well which is why we were going home, Phoebe was driving an-and she didn't see the car and when w-we hit I o-orbed out onto the street on instinct. I-I didn't want to leave them. I-I'm so sorry," By that time I was full out crying and little Paige came over and gave me a hug.

"Wait where the hell was I when all this went down? And why didn't I come back with you?" Prue asked.

I wiped the remaining tears off my face, "you died in 2001."

"I'm dead?" Prue choked out much like I had done earlier.

"If it makes you feel and better I'm dead to," Phoebe said, "And Grams and Piper."

"Apparently it runs in the family," Piper said sarcastically.

"Wait, who are you?" Phoebe asked and pointed at little Paige.

Little Paige stepped out from behind me, "I'm Paige Matthews," She stated.

"But I thought you were Paige Matthew," Prue said; instantly recovering from the news I just gave her.

"I am but I'm from the future, this is present me."

"Oh my gosh your from the future?" Phoebe asked excitedly, "Am I still with Todd in the future? And wait how do you know us?"

"I'm your baby sister, well half-sister. Well this is the younger version," I said and grabbed a very stunned 15 year old me.

"We have sisters?" Little Paige asked me.

"You and there awesome," I said, "Why don't you all talk while I talk to Grams."

"Wait I should be able to talk with you and Grams too," Prue said and walked over to me.

"Look Prue I never got the chance to know you but I do know that you want to protect them but unless you can help me figure out how to get back to where I need to be just go and have fun." I walked away and pulled Grams into the living room.

"What's the plan?" I asked her.

**Oooo cliffhanger!**

**Hope you liked this chapter the next one is where the real magic begins…**

**Review!**

**Thanks**

**-k**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school (stupid excuse I know but its true!) and I'll update my other story soon!**

Chapter 3

"We have to write a spell that will send you back to save your sisters," Grams said.

"Okay I'm sure you can write that but if you don't mind I want to go talk to my sisters," I said and walked toward the conservatory.

"Paige!" Grams yelled after me, "You need to make a unbinding potion." I gave her a thumbs up to show her that I heard her. When I walked in Prue stood up and looked at me.

"What do we have to do?"

"Well we have to make a potion then you have to drink said potion," I explained.

"That's it?" Piper asked.

"Pretty much but after you drink the potion you will have to say the spell," No one said anything, "Let's get going." I made my way to the kitchen and took out a pot. I looked around and noticed that most of the potion ingredients that we would need are not here.

"Paige can you go find Grams and tell her to give you the potion ingredients and the Book of Shadows," I said and little me ran off in the direction of the stairs. I turned to Prue; I can see how everyone says that I look like her. We both had the same pale skin and black hair; well it was the same until I dyed it red. We defiantly looked like sisters.

"Why are you starring at me?" Prue asked.

"It's just weird," I said, "And not a lot is weird any more in my life."

"You said were witches right?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh-huh."

"What are our powers?" She asked excitedly.

"Um you started with premonitions then got empathy and levitation. Piper started with temporal status or freezing things then got molecular combustion or blowing things up. And Prue started with telekinesis and got astral projection," I explained. I could tell Phoebe was disappointed that she didn't get a 'cool' power.

"That's not fair!" Phoebe shouted. Prue just laughed.

"She c-can see the future," Prue managed to choke out. I laughed with her and nodded my head Piper soon joined in and Phoebe just glared.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Little me asked as she walked in the kitchen with a handful or two of ingredients and the Book.

"Nothing," I said and we all stopped laughing but Phoebe continued to glare. I took the Book and ingredients. I looked through the book until I found the potion and I handed the book to Piper.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked.

"Look at it," I said and motioned to the page with the potion. She complied and smiled.

"It's just like a cook book!" she squealed and began working. After twenty minutes and minimal damage to the kitchen we finally had four glasses of un-binding potion.

"Drink up," I said and they all looked at the glasses cautiously.

"But-," Phoebe began.

"Nope. No buts okay you have to drink it so you can send me back to where I'm suppose to be or we will have big problems," I cut in. They all plugged their noses and drank the potion like a shot.

"Gross," Little me shuddered.

"Ya I know now let's go get Grams so you can send me back."

"Girls are you done with the potion?" Grams yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Ya we just finished and they already drank it," I answered when she walked into the room.

"Okay good, girls hold hands and say this spell," she said and handed them the paper. They all read over the paper and joined hands.

"Wait," I said, "Grams you're going to re-bind their powers right and erase their memories?"

"Yes dear, now what did you really want to say?"

"Um well, Prue I'll miss you," I said to my older/younger sister.

"I love you too sis," she said with a warm smile and I smiled back. They began to chant the spell and I disappeared in the same golden lights that I arrived in. I reappeared in the same spot that I left in but it was defiantly a different time. I looked around and turned to the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Piper asked and threw her hands up to freeze me.

"What's the date?" I asked, she didn't recognize me so that means that it's before Prue died.

"Who are you and why aren't you freezing?"

"Piper just tell me the date and I'll explain everything."

"How do you- oh never mind; its May 17th."

"Year?"

"2001 are you like some time traveler?" My blood ran cold as I gasped; this was the day that Prue died.

**Ooo more cliff-hanger!**

**Review!**

**Thanks**

**-k**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Charmed.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4

"So I told you the date, now who the hell are you?" Piper asked and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Paige Matthews," I said; cautiously, "Is she dead yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper asked. Prue isn't dead yet? Does that mean I can save her?

"Never mind, go get Phoebe and Prue," I told her and she stubbornly stood in the same spot.

"I'm not going to get my sisters so you can try and kill us!" Piper shouted.

"If you don't get her Prue will die today unless I can change it!"

"W-What?"

"I'm from the future and this is the day Prue dies unless I can do something about it." Piper didn't say anything, just went upstairs to get her sisters. I stood waiting with my arms crossed for about a minute before the Charmed Ones came down.

"Piper says you're from the future," Prue said and eyed me suspiciously. I nodded my head.

"How do you know us and what's this about Prue dying?" Phoebe asked, ah good old Phoebe, getting straight to the point.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't freak out or get off track of what we need to do," I said and they all nodded their heads, "I'm your half-sister, when Prue died you guys found me and I helped reconstitute the power of three."

Piper went to say something but I cut her off, "No freak outs." She shut her mouth.

"What do we have to do?" Prue asked.

"Well I don't know all the details but Shax is going to attack an innocent and being you your going to save him but it's going to cost Prue her life so if we are ready with the innocent and the vanquishing spell you should be able to vanquish him before he kills anyone."

"Do you know who the innocent is?" Phoebe asked.

"I think his name is like Dr. Griffons or Dr. Griffiths."

"Okay," Prue said, "Piper and Phoebe you go the innocent and I'll find the spell in the book."

"What about me?" For some reason I felt out of place with Prue around, she was a lot more confident and in control than teenage Prue.

"You can help me," Prue said and we went to the book in the attic.

"Just a second, I have to try something," I said and Prue gave me a crouriuos look as I held out my hand and tried to call for something but nothing happened.

"What was that about?"

"Seeing if my powers worked in this time but they don't, well telekinetic orbing doesn't."

"Orbing? Oh! Your Sam's kid," she said, finally putting the pieces together.

"The one and only; I hope." Prue and I looked at the book for a few minutes before I found him. Prue wrote down the spell on a piece of paper and we went down stairs to find Piper and Phoebe walking through the door with a very confused doctor.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asked and laughed nervously, "My second wife put you up to this didn't she? Oh this is just like her."

"Dr. Griffiths I know this is all very hard to believe but it doesn't make it any less true, "Phoebe said.

"Prue! Do you guys have the spell?" Piper yelled from the forayer.

"Yes and you don't have to yell," Prue said when we walked in and handed her sister the spell.

"What are you talking about?" The confused doctor asked.

"There's a demon after you," I said.

"Demon?" He squeaked.

"Yes demon specifically Shax, the sources assassin," Prue said, repeating what she read in the Book. Before the doctor could say anything else a tornado of wind flew through the front door and knocked us all on our butts.

"What are you?" The doctor asked.

The light blue demon flashed an evil smile, "The end." We all scrambled to our feet and began the spell.

_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below;_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._

He began spinning and screaming until he finally exploded.

"Your safe…I think," I said. I hope I didn't make anything worse.

"Thank-you," Prue said.

"What to know how you can really thank me?" I asked with a slight smile.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"It would be great if you could send me back to my time then maybe find me in this time and teach me the witchy ways," I said and had a slight grin at the last part.

"Okay I think I can manage that," we all walked up to the attic after Piper made sure that Dr. Griffiths wouldn't say anything. They started preparing for the spell while I wrote down where I worked on piece of paper so Prue knew where to find me. I stood in the middle of the candles and finally started to think; Grams is a very powerful and experienced witch and something tells me that I didn't end up here on accident. That was the last thought I had before I disappeared in golden lights for the last time and reappeared only to be tackled in a hug by Piper and Phoebe.

"You did it!" they cried.

"Wait but I didn't even stop the car accident."

"But you did; by changing the circumstances," I heard someone say from the doorway. I turned to see my oldest sister leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee.

"Prue!" I cried and hugged her, "So by saving you I saved them?"

"Yes and thank you," Prue said and I felt her motion for Piper and Phoebe to join in the sisterly bonding. Prue moved away from the hug and walked over to the Book of Shadows and held it up for us to see. There were no longer three interlocking ovals but four. We all smiled.

"Welcome to the power of four."

**THE END.**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-k**


End file.
